Heart Shaped Love
by brightteyes
Summary: Elizabeth Thomas and Alan McClennan. Two souls that happen to fall in love. Life turns out more different than what they both expected. Yeah-Yeah/OC
1. The Great Bambino

Elizabeth had always had an odd outlook on how life was thrown at her. She never believed things happened for a reason or in fate and crap like that. Life was just something every human dealt with and when you reached the ending, that was is. There was nothing else after that, no Heaven, no Hell. Just blackness, darkness. She always felt like God had cheated her and didn't love her, taking the most sacred thing from her, a year back. If she could just live her days, get them over with and not have to deal with humanity any longer, things were going to be just fine. But of course, things never truly do turn out that way. Ever. There would always be some magical person that would appear and rescue her. Just like in all the Fairy Tales. But, that's not at all what happened to Elizabeth Thomas. Yes, she should meet somebody wonderful in so many different ways but it ended up into an even worse thing than anything good. Which leads me to the story of how Elizabeth Thomas came to fall in love with a boy named Alan McClennan.

"What are you lookin' at?" A voice called out, entering the dark bedroom. Elizabeth kept her eyes glued to a small, cracked picture frame containing a faded photo.

"Mom," She answered softly, her voice close to a whisper. Calvin sat down on the edge of the bed, close to her, examining the object in her hands.

"I miss her," Elizabeth added, running a finger over the picture.

"So do I." Calvin responded, draping an arm around his little sister. "I dream about her sometimes,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "It's always when we were littler and she and dad are tickling us." She sighed, with a saddened tone.

"They were the best parents, Liz," Calvin reminded her.

"That's why I miss them so much," Elizabeth answer. Calvin squeezed her into a hug and whispered, "Don't be sad because they're gone, be happy because they were once here on Earth." Elizabeth considered this before smiling and placing the frame back in its normal spot next to her jewelry box that played a soft lullaby.

"Now c'mon, you're going to be late for school!" Calvin hollered, playfully kicking her butt. She shot him a glare and he smiled big back at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book bag before they left the room.

Elizabeth really did miss her parents. It was not fair that two people so loving, friendly, and amazing had to die while rapists and murderers got to live. Elizabeth thought back to the day when she found out her parents were stone-cold dead.

They had all been driving home a little past eight o'clock on that warm summer's evening. It was one of those nights where there aren't any clouds and all you want to do is sit outside all night and gaze up at the sky. And it would be the perfect night because there was going to be a meteor shower later that night. Everyone was laughing and were all making jokes with each other.

"Hey kids, how about we all make s'mores tonight?" Their mother asked, glancing in the back seat. They both nodded vigorously, excited for their arrival back home.

But, as sudden as a camera flash, tires screeched, people's bodies jerked and windows were cracked broken. Another car had blown a red light, running directly into the passenger's side of the Thomas's car. The force was so immense that their car flipped over, sending everyone into hysteric shrieks.

The ambulance arrived and pulled everyone safely from the massacred car, except for their mother who was knocked unconscious and was rushed into the ambulance and hauled away from the scene. Their father, however, was awake but wasn't doing so well. Calvin and Elizabeth just ended up with bumps and bruises and a cut here and there. Their father was also being taken away by the rescue people, into another ambulance. The last thing Calvin and Elizabeth saw of their father was him covered in blood, smiling and giving them a thumbs up, and then he was hurried away.

When the two siblings saw the person that crashed into them, they didn't know what to do or say. It was a young man, late twenties and he had a very large gash across his left eyebrow. The blood was dripping down his temple. He also had a small cut on his lower lip. He came rushing over towards Calvin and Elizabeth pleading, "I'm so sorry," and "I didn't mean to!" The man's lip quivered and he was shaking. Elizabeth cried, not because she was in pain but because she was scared of what was going to happen.

The next morning, Calvin and Elizabeth woke in their Grandparent's home, only to find out their parents had passed away late last night. Elizabeth instantly fell to the floor, crying and Calvin hugged her.

"Elizabeth!" Calvin screamed. She snapped back to were she was and blinked. "I'm growin' old her, get a move on!" She grumbled under her breath but followed her brother out of the house and into his rusty old pick-up truck.

Elizabeth had always adored Calvin, even though they had a five year age difference. He was twenty and she was fifteen. But maybe that was why she loved him so much. Sure, Calvin had beat on her and teased her but that's what brothers are supposed to do. There would also be times when they got along and could tell each other everything. Calvin never hesitated to help her with any sort of problem she was facing. And after their parents were gone, the only had each other. So they decided to remain in the same house, live together, and move ahead in life. Calvin always looked out for his little sister and felt the need to protect her; it was his job. Who else was going to?

They pulled in front of the high school and remained quiet until Calvin spoke up.

"I'll pick you up around three," He said. She nodded and began opening the door.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. She halted and looked back over to him.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"You just seem, odd today."

"I'm fine. Honestly." She smiled. "I'll see you after school." He nodded and she exited the car. Calvin drove away with his old truck huffing and puffing as it drove on down the street.

Elizabeth turned back towards the school and headed in towards it. Other kids swarmed the hallways, whooping and hollering. She saw a group of boys all talking in a circle. As she got closer, she found out it was Benny, Smalls, Squints, and Yeah-Yeah. It was a small town so everyone knew everyone. Everybody had a nickname and had things said about them.

Elizabeth had seen them around school and outside of school. They were always playing baseball at the Sandlot. It was their place. They hung out there all of last summer and the summer before that and she was sure they'd be there again this coming summer. She remembered the time when they boys were all at the pool a few summers ago. Squints had put the moves on the lifeguard, Wendy Peffercorn. Elizabeth was there when that happened and had found it hysterically funny. She was laughing about it hours afterwards.

The girl walked past the four boys like she normally would and they continued their conversation. She made it to her English room and plopped herself down in her desk, three from the front all the way to left, by all the windows. She set her pencil down towards the edge of the desk and tapped her fingers softly, waiting for class to commence.

Elizabeth didn't necessarily get along with other people to well. It wasn't that she was socially retarded or anything, it's just tat she felt she didn't need other people to get herself through each day. She would be able to manage just fine with Calvin. She would talk here and there to other girls but whenever they wanted to hang out, she'd find some excuse not to make it. The weird thing was, was that she was never like that until after her parents were killed. She slowly drifted from her friends, only saying "hello" every now and then.

Yeah-Yeah and Squints entered the room, snickering over something Squints had just said. Elizabeth turned her attention to the two boys.

"I'm sure of that, Squints," Yeah-Yeah exclaimed, grinning.

"I'm tellin' you," Squints sternly said, moving closer to his seat. "She wants me…Wendy Peffercorn, the hottie lifeguard wants a piece of 'ol Michael Palledorous!" Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair.

"Yeah, yeah…she wants you _so_ bad, Squints." Yeah-Yeah sarcastically shot back.

"She does though!" Squints urged, pushing his glasses further onto his face. Yeah-Yeah looked away just as Mr. Tambellini walked to the chalk board, signaling the beginning of the class period.

"As you all know, the end of the year is approaching soon…" Mr. Tambellini reminded everyone.

"Hell yeah it is!" Marty Thorn yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tried to listen in to the teacher.

"…and for your final this semester, you and a partner will come together and research a famous person from history." A huge grown erupted from the entire class and everyone sunk further down into their chairs.

Mr. Tambellini was Elizabeth's favorite teacher because of his laid back attitude and personality. He was pretty young; mid twenties and was adored by almost everyone. He rarely assigned projects which was why everyone was so pissy.

"Aww, c'mon Mr. T! You never give us any projects!" Laurie Anderson whined, placing her elbows on her desk.

"Yeah, yeah! Why now? At the end of the year!" Yeah-Yeah added, straightening up in his seat, popping his bubblegum. (Mr. Tambellini was the only teacher that had allowed Yeah-Yeah to chew gum in their class, straightening up in his seat, popping his bubblegum. (Mr. Tambellini was the only teacher that had allowed Yeah-Yeah to chew gum in their class. He somehow managed to ignore the irritating popping.)

"Guys," Mr. Tambellini urged. "You have to do _something_ for the final…I can always give you all a test-"

"NO!" The class screamed, cutting him off. Tests were the worst. Worse than projects because at least with projects you could cheat and look up all your information while you were doing it. With tests, well, it was another story. Mr. T smiled and continued: "Well, as I was saying…you will pair up with one other person and together you'll create a poster of a famous person in history. And guess what the best part is?" He grinned. Elizabeth snorted and all necks snapped towards her, eyeing her closely.

"Miss Thomas?" Mr. Tambellini questioned, with a smirk.

"Like there _is_ a best part in this…" She mumbled under her breath, which gained many snickers from all over the room. Usually she just kept her mouth shut and did as the teacher said but today she didn't care at all.

"What's the best part, Mr. T?" She asked with sarcasm. "Wait, do you get to choose our partners?" A giant grin spread across his face and he exclaimed, "BINGO!" Another moan was withdrawn from the students. "And since you guessed correctly Elizabeth, I'll give you the choice of your partner." Elizabeth sighed heavily and roller her eyes.

"I honestly do not care, Mr. T." She admitted, leaning back into her chair.

"Oh, okay…lemme see then," His eyes scanned the room back and forth, until his eyes landed.

"Alan, you'll be Elizabeth's partner. Is that alright?" Yeah-Yeah's head snapped up and he nodded, looking over at her.

Elizabeth silently sighed. She was relieved that her partner was Yeah-Yeah and not somebody like Marty Thorn, obnoxious and just fucking annoying.

Mr. Tambellini continued assigning partners to everyone and then said, "Okay, now get together with your partner and figure out who you all wanna do your project on. Once you both now, come get it approved by me. Oh and there are no repeats so if you want somebody, be quick about it!"

Everyone then lazily walked over to their partner and began discussing possible people. Yeah-Yeah pulled a chair across from Elizabeth and sat backwards in it, placing his arms on the back rest.

"So," Elizabeth began. "We need to think somebody who's a good overall person."

"Yeah, yeah!" He agreed, blowing a bubble.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Yeah-Yeah though in silence for a moment before grinning.

"We could do the Great Bambino!"

"Babe Ruth?" Elizabeth confirmed. He nodded his head and answered, "Why not? That guy's a freakin' _legend_!" Elizabeth nodded her head. They could do The Babe…he _was_ the greatest baseball player that ever lived.

"Okay, let's do the Great Bambino." Elizabeth smiled and Yeah-Yeah mirrored her grin.

"I'll go tell Mr. Tambellini!" He said and ran off. Elizabeth knew as much about Babe Ruth as she knew about baseball itself. All she knew was that Babe Ruth was a goddamn legend and he was like, the god of baseball but other than that, she'd need to do some research.


	2. Excitement

Babe Ruth. The Great Bambino. The Sultan of Swat. The Colossus of Clout. That's what every single text book was saying to Elizabeth. She had yet to find at least one text book that held actual, useful information.

She and Yeah-Yeah had decided they would each find at least half a page of facts for their Babe Ruth project.

Elizabeth was seated at the library, growing more impatient by the second. She slammed the book closed and piled it on top of the others. She coved her eyes with her hands and groaned. She was getting no where and Calvin would be there soon to pick her up. The library was fairly empty, only containing a few other kids. It was almost five and she had stayed here long after school to get a head start, but so far, things were not going so smoothly.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Yeah-Yeah interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to him and smiled. "How's the research going?"

"Not so good," She admitted, motioning down to her blank paper.

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked, frowning. She sighed and admitted, "I, uh, don't really know too much about Babe Ruth…"

"So?" Yeah-Yeah responded, shrugging. Elizabeth was shocked; she thought for sure he'd tease her about her lack of knowledge but he didn't.

"So, you probably think I'm some idiot or some shit like that,"

"Elizabeth, it's okay! Seriously! The only reason I'm not being a total dick right now is because you're a girl and girls don't know anything about sports." Yeah-Yeah explained, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah…I mean, how often do you hear girls talking about baseball?" She thought this over for a second before responding.

"True,"

"Exactly, so chill. I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know about The Babe!" Elizabeth grinned and grew a bit excited. But she didn't know exactly why. She shrugged it off.

"'Kay, so I'll see you Monday at school?" Elizabeth started, pulled her bag over her shoulder and standing to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, or we could come back tomorrow and work some more." Yeah-Yeah suggested. Elizabeth agreed and they agreed to meet up tomorrow around one.

She exited out the doors to see Calvin sitting in his pick-up truck, anxiously waiting.

Ever since their parents died, Calvin had been acting different. Over-protective was the correct word. He was always up in Elizabeth's business and she felt as if she had no room to breathe. Calvin needed a girlfriend. Someone who could just let him be loose and not so uptight about every little thing she did.

Elizabeth pulled open the door and Calvin started the motor. They began driving in silence until Calvin said, "Hey, I'm having a few friends come over tonight."

"Okay, I don't care…most of your friends are fuckin' awesome anyway…and they're hot!" Elizabeth replied. His friends _were_ hot. First there was Keith who was rather tall and had light brown hair with matching brown eyes. He was muscular because he was training to be in the Military. He even had a southern accent because he had once lived in Okalahoma. He was probably Calvin's best friend and was over a lot. Then there was Sammy. He had really dark hair and light hazel eyes. He did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. His parents were white trash and always bad mouthed Sammy, making him despise them. There was also Max. He had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was always the most quiet. His parents were similar to Sammy's except they had kicked Max out of the house so he was living with his Aunt a few towns over. Calvin had some other friends too but none of them were worth mentioning. Elizabeth always used to spy on the boys. They were always smoking cigarettes, drinking alcohol, or vandalizing some old hag's yard. By the sound of it, they all seemed like good for nothing, hoodlums but in all honesty, they were pretty good guys. They were always respectful and had excellent manners. My parents had always adored Calvin's friends and loved their company. Elizabeth did too, just to see their sexiness.

Calvin shook his head and Elizabeth snickered.

"So what'd you learn today, kiddo?" Calvin asked. Elizabeth proceeded to tell her brother about the Babe Ruth project and Yeah-Yeah being her partner and that they were going to be hanging out tomorrow to get more work done.

"Ooh, is he your _boyfriend_?" Calvin teased, poking her.

"No, he's not." She answered. "We're just partners for a school project!" Elizabeth hated whenever Calvin or her father teased her about boys. It was the one thing she just couldn't stand.

"I think I have to meet this kid…make sure he's an alright kid for my little sister to go out with."

"Calvin! He's not my damn boyfriend! Okay, so just drop it!" Elizabeth screamed. She felt her face grow flustered and she grew embarrassed.

"Jeez, can't you take a fucking joke?" Calvin muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. Elizabeth _could_ take a joke, it's just that sometimes Calvin didn't know when to quit. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They were just friends. Couldn't a boy and a girl just be friend without everybody making a huge fuss about it? The only person that would understand was her mother. Or Holland. Holland was Elizabeth's best friend. Holland had never, not once, judged Elizabeth. She always listened to Elizabeth and tried to help her in anyway she could. Holland was a hippie child. Her parents were the biggest hippies you'd ever find. They believed the world should evolve around peace and love. Their house was covered in peace symbols and smiley faces. When Holland brought Elizabeth over one time, they found her parent's hidden stash of marijuana. Holland's parents claimed it cleanses the spirit and leaves you with a singe of energy in your soul. They decided to light it and try it. At first, they didn't know what the big deal about it was but then it began taking an affect on their bodies. Now, whenever they'd hang out, they would always smoke some and then let it soothe throughout their bodies. Holland's parents never found out they were smoking their weed and Holland didn't want them to.

In Elizabeth's eyes, Holland's parents were beautiful. They wore brightly colored clothing and sang music about peace, love and happiness. Holland's mother's name was Meadow and she was gorgeous. She had very curly, frizzy red hair and very pale hazel eyes. Her father's name was Zen and he had very long blonde hair and a full grown beard. Holland's parents had always adored Elizabeth and had treated her like their own daughter.

Elizabeth missed Holland. They hadn't seen each other in well over two weeks. Meadow and Zen (they had insisted on Elizabeth calling them by their first names) had taken Holland to some convention about spreading the love in the world all the way in New York. They would be returning in a few days and Elizabeth couldn't wait.

Since Elizabeth was so negative and hated other people, her and Holland's friendship seemed to mesh perfectly together. It was the only friendship that has survived in Elizabeth's life after her parents died because Holland had such a good heart and was an amazing friend.

All Elizabeth wanted to do right now, is go over to Holland's home, smoke some marijuana, and talk to her best friend.

The rest of the drive home was in silence and the air was humid and stale. She climbed out of the truck just as a crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky. She hated thunderstorms. They were just an annoyance. But it _was_ April. Thunderstorms were bound to roll in.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Calvin mumbled when they got inside. "I didn't mean to upset you." Even though Elizabeth was still a bit pissed off, she decided to put it off and she responded, "Its fine…so what time are your sexy friends coming over?" She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh God…I'm not telling you now." Calvin said.

"Awh, c'mon!" She pleaded.

"They'll be over soon! Okay?" Elizabeth made a face at him before turning on her heels to leave.

"Oh yeah," She remembered. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you can make yourself." Calvin snorted. Elizabeth smirked and then carried herself up to her room.

A loud crackle of thunder and giant urge to go pee is what awoke Elizabeth up around eight later that night. Lightning was flashing all around outside and she crept out of her room and into the bathroom. After emptying her bladder, she walked downstairs towards many voices laughing. She found the light on in the kitchen and three boys were all scattered around the table, with tons of beer bottles lying around, some full and some completely empty.

"Whoa, did I miss the party?" Elizabeth questioned. All their heads snapped towards her and they all grinned.

"Elizabeth!" Keith hollered. "Come join us! C'mon!" He patted a seat next to him. He was fucking hot so of course she was going to sit down. But they were all drunk, it was obvious.

Elizabeth found it quite fun to hang out with all of Calvin's older friends until one of them got a bit too touchy with her. Sammy was putting his hands on her thighs and stomach and calling her things like "sexy" and "delicious". It was a little too weird for her but she remained calm, remembering Calvin wouldn't let anything happen. Everything was getting better until Sammy smashed his lips to Elizabeth's. His lips were cold and forceful against hers. And she wanted him to stop.

"SAM!" Calvin and Keith both roared. Elizabeth pushed Sammy away and was silent. "She's my fucking sister, you mother fucker!" Calvin bellowed, reaching over to grab Sammy. Keith looked over at Elizabeth and stood, pulling her along with him. He brought her to her room and they went inside.

"You okay?" Keith asked, studying her. She nodded and felt tears forming but held them back.

"He's just so messed up…" He explained. "Don't worry, just get some sleep." Elizabeth slowly nodded and Keith smiled before leaving. Keith was always like a second brother to Elizabeth, making sure she was always okay and protecting her like Calvin always did. It was nice to know that she had two people looking out for her.

Elizabeth woke up around noon the next morning and had to shower and get dressed to go to the library. She hurried and hoped she wouldn't have to talk to Calvin about last night, but of course, he was always awake, waiting for her to come down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Liz," was the first thing that Calvin said.

"Its fine," She mumbled, searching for her shoes.

"Sammy feels bad, too," She nodded. Honestly, she didn't care about what happened last night. All she wanted to do was just forget about it.

"I gotta go to the library," She said, changing the subject. Calvin must have understood her thoughts because he answered, "Do you want me to drive? It's still raining outside." Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I'll just carry an umbrella."

"You sure?" She nodded and he half-grinned. Then, she left for the library. All she wanted to do was get her project started. She thought about this for a moment before realizing, she was actually more excited to see Yeah-Yeah, than actually start on the project.


	3. The Best Kisses of All

After spending nearly three hours together with Yeah-Yeah, Elizabeth knew just about everything there was to know about the Babe. Yeah-Yeah had told her everything he had ever known about the Babe, which was a lot. When they were all finished, Elizabeth had well over four pages filled with various facts. They kept messing around and laughing, causing them to get glares from people surrounding them. Yeah-Yeah made Elizabeth crack up non-stop and she loved it. Nobody, besides Holland or Calvin, could make her laugh that hard. It was some sort of talent to make Elizabeth laugh.

"So, you think we've got enough information now?" Yeah-Yeah asked, scanning over the papers.

"Uhm, yeah! I think we're set for life, man." Elizabeth answered, grinning. She watched Yeah-Yeah examining the papers and smiled. He _was_ pretty cute _and_ he was fucking hilarious…the perfect combination. Plus, he was nice, not a complete jackass. His hair was cute, his eyes, skin…holy shit, she did _not_ have a thing for Alan McClennan. It just wasn't possible. How could she just be thinking about Yeah-Yeah like this _now_? Yeah-Yeah then looked up and smiled.

"That whole, creepy staring thing is sorta, I don't know, creepy?" Yeah-Yeah joked. She blushed and looked away at the clock. It was four thirty.

"Hey, you-uhm, wanna come with me and a few friends for pizza tonight?" Yeah-Yeah suddenly blurt out. Elizabeth's face lit up and she grinned widely.

"Yeah, I'd love you-oh shit," Elizabeth then remembered Holland was arriving back home tonight. "My friend is coming back home tonight, She muttered.

"Well, she can come too." Yeah-Yeah explained. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and answered, "Really?" He nodded, smiling. "Okay," She then rose to her feet and announced she had to get going.

"So, I'll see you at six?" He questioned.

"Yup." Elizabeth responded.

They then parted ways and headed for home. The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing, the sun peeking through the clouds. Elizabeth sniffed and smelled the scent the rain brought. It was calming.

When she was just about home, a familiar van rolled down the street, coming to a halt. The door screeched open slowly and a head poked out, yelling, "LIZZY!" A familiar red haired girl climbed out and began running towards Elizabeth.

"Holland, you _know_ how much I fuckin' hate being called 'Lizzy'…" Elizabeth hissed with a grin when Holland pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Elizabeth!" Holland cried, squeezing her tighter.

"Dude, I have so much to tell you!" Elizabeth answered. "Well, first thing you need to know is that you and I already have plans for tonight…" Just then, Meadow and Zen emerged from the vehicle, huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Elizabeth," Zen smiled.

"How've you been, sweetheart?" Meadow asked, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Meadow, hey Zen. I'm good, you?" Elizabeth answered.

"Hey mom, it is okay if I hang out with Lizzy tonight?" Holland blurt out.

"Of course," Zen smiled. "Oh and Elizabeth, could you say hello to Calvin for us?" Elizabeth nodded and she left with Holland.

"So wait, do you like _like_ Alan now?" Holland questioned after Elizabeth explained the entire story with Yeah-Yeah. She shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know,"

"Well, we're gonna find out tonight," Holland teased, nudging Elizabeth.

Holland had come to the decision of showing up to the pizza parlor at least ten minutes late; she claimed it showed that you weren't too eager. Holland had chosen a pair of jeans with a simple purple shirt for Elizabeth to wear.

When they entered the restaurant, Yeah-Yeah's face seemed to brighten.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled and rose to his feet. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a baseball hat, and of course, had bubblegum popping in his mouth. He was adorable. Elizabeth waved, smiling and she and Holland made their way over to the table. Yeah-Yeah was sitting with a few of his baseball friends: Squints, Benny, and Benny's girlfriend, Sandra.

"Yeah-Yeah, what the fuck-" Squints groaned, turning around to see what Yeah-Yeah was gleaming about. As soon as Squint's eyes landed on Elizabeth, a giant smile spread across his face and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, it's your _lover_!" He teased. Benny snickered and Yeah-Yeah flipped them off. Holland even giggled a bit and Elizabeth found herself blushing. They finally approached the table and Yeah-Yeah scooted over for Elizabeth to sit next to him and Holland sat in next to her.

"He fucking loves you." Holland whispered to Elizabeth and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm starving," Squints complained. "Yeah-Yeah said we had to wait 'till we all got here…"

"Yeah, yeah…it's called manners and if you'd actually had some, maybe you'd have Wendy Peffercorn already…" Yeah-Yeah shot back.

"Oooooh!" Everyone hissed and Squints slumped down into the booth and glared at Yeah-Yeah, replying, "It'll happen when it's ready!"

The rest of the evening continued on with jokes, sarcasm, and laughter. But night approached quickly and curfews were set, so everyone got up around nine-thirty.

"It's so early still," Holland whined, exiting the pizza parlor.

"Yeah, too bad I have to be home…fucking parents." Sandra mumbled. Benny decided he was going to walk with Sandra and so Squints, Holland, Yeah-Yeah, and Elizabeth were all left. They began walking and slowly appeared back into the neighborhood.

"Well, looks like this is the end of the road for me," Holland stated. She glanced over at Elizabeth, and winked before hurrying off to her house.

"Yeah, me too." Squints half-laughed, grinning widely. He then too scurried off, leaving Elizabeth and Yeah-Yeah to themselves.

"Do you have to be home now too?" Yeah-Yeah questioned. She shook her head and was suddenly excited she didn't have to leave.

"Good," He smiled. They strolled down towards the Sandlot, speaking of random topics. Yeah-Yeah then blurt out, "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks," Elizabeth answered, smiling to herself. He stopped walking and halted directly in front of her.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say this…" Yeah-Yeah's voice was shaky and Elizabeth swallowed dryly, slightly nervous of what he needed to tell her.

"I'm listening…" Elizabeth smiled. He parted his lips, ready to say something, but then closed his mouth and looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"C'mon, just tell me," Elizabeth softly said.

"I-I just like you so much and I don't wanna screw this up…" He explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you _like_ me?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hold back her smile. He grinned in return and nodded.

"Wow. That's crazy…'cause I like you too." She smiled. Suddenly, his lips were on Elizabeth's.

In all the movies, when a boy kisses a girl for the first time, sparks fly and it feels like fireworks are exploding. But for Elizabeth and Yeah-Yeah, it was not so, perfect. It was slobbery and Yeah-Yeah ended up chomping down on Elizabeth's lip. But honestly, Elizabeth had enjoyed it because it was with Alan. If it had been anybody else, she would've been disgusted, but Alan was the kid her heart beat the fastest for and she somehow thought the wet, slobbery Yeah-Yeah kisses, were the best kisses of all.


	4. Problems were arising

The next few weeks flew by very quickly for Elizabeth and Yeah-Yeah. Everyone at school was informed of their relationship and girls would always glance at Elizabeth with saddening looks and sigh over-dramatically when the two passed in the hallways. Curiosity soon developed in Elizabeth's mind and she soon asked Holland what everyone's problem was.

"Holland," Elizabeth began.

"Mmh?" Holland mumbled. The two girls were sitting on the floor of Holland's room and had just found another whole stash of Holland's parent's marijuana.

"Why do people always like, stare at me in the hallways and shit?" Holland breathed in and slowly blew out the smoke into the air. She then grinned and began snickering.

"What?" Elizabeth urged, pulling the weed from Holland.

"Lizzy, you seriously don't know?" Elizabeth shook her head, clueless. "Dude, Yeah-Yeah is fucking sexy…and a total, like, well, you and him have like, nothing in common…people just wonder how you two even starting liking each other. And girls are just nosey and wanna know everything."

Elizabeth was silent.

"Wow," She finally managed to say. "I guess those bitches won't ever find out," She snickered and Holland followed.

A few days passed and Elizabeth and Yeah-Yeah were moving at a rather fast pace. It was a pretty cold night and the couple decided to have a "movie date" and stay in for the night. Calvin was out drinking with Keith, so the entire house was all to Elizabeth and Yeah-Yeah. At first, things were just normal, like talking and laughing until their bellies ached. Then, the two began kissing, laying down on the couch and getting into the moment. Elizabeth then couldn't resist, and pulled off his shirt, followed by removing hers. They both giggled, feeling their bodies against each other. After many more kisses, both their pants were on the floor.

"Elizabeth," Yeah-Yeah whispered into her ear. "I love you so much but I don't…don't wanna do anything if you don't want to."

"No," She answered, putting her mouth on his. "I want this." She felt Alan smile into their kisses and soon enough, her bra and panties, along with his boxers, were removed. Being completely nude against each other was odd, but yet comforting. Elizabeth felt like she just be loose and herself around him.

Yeah-Yeah's lips traveled down her neck and chills ran up and down her spine. She loved Yeah-Yeah. And she was ready; ready to prove her love to him.

"Let's do this," Elizabeth finally whispered.

It all happened at the perfect pace. Elizabeth felt every emotion at once and couldn't have asked for a better person to be with.

The couple lay together under the soft quilt and kissed each other gently. They began having a deep, heart-to-heart conversation; this was the only person for each of them, that they could truly talk to and not get made fun of or judged.

Yeah-Yeah cradled Elizabeth in his arms and kisses the side of her face. They began to approach the topic of Elizabeth's mother and he knew she was very sensitive about the topic.

"I just hate being in this town, this house…it holds too many fucking memories, I wish Calvin understood…nobody fucking does." Elizabeth explained, gaining a mix between a frustrated and scared tone.

A long silence stung the air.

"I'm never gonna get out of here, am I?" Her fragile voice whispered. Alan squeezed her closer and kissed her head.

"I promise you, on day, I'll take you away. And then I'll marry you and then we can have millions of babies." Elizabeth smiled, but it was a fake smile. She felt herself falling in love with Alan and she knew the ending result would be heart shattering. But she couldn't help her emotions. She felt something for Alan she had never felt for anyone else before, something she never believed in. Elizabeth rolled towards Alan and they made love for the second time that night.

"I wanna give you something," Yeah-Yeah smiled, pulling Elizabeth along. He dragged her to his room.

"What?" She whined. Yeah-Yeah then took something out of his top drawer in his dresser. He lifted it up and showed it to her.

"You bought me a necklace?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded and handed it to her.

"Open it," He said. She did and she was speechless. It revealed a small photo of her mother.

"W-where did you get this?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"I have my ways…" He smiled.

"Why'd you give me this?" She demanded, very still. He moved toward her.

"Because I know you miss her and even if you don't admit it, I know you love this," Yeah-Yeah whispered, softly. Elizabeth stared at the picture and actually was happy for this necklace. She smiled and nodded, and then he put it on her and hugged her.

"I love telling people I've been with you for a year and a half," He said. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." She answered, grinning.

Things for Alan and Elizabeth were going absolutely perfect. Their relationship was the one that everyone wished for. They both knew they were going to get married and they had nothing to hide from each other. It was like a magical fairy tale. But of course, Alan and Elizabeth's relationship couldn't be a fairy tale; those things just were not real. Problems were arising, not in each other but in the people around them. Nobody saw it coming but it was decision that was "for the best". But as for their relationship…


	5. Nothing More

**Author's note:**

**Hey everybody! This is the last chapter in my Sandlot story! /3 I hope you've all enjoyed reading one of the few Yeah-Yeah stories out there.(: PLEASE tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thank you! **

It all began the day after Halloween, since Halloween was on a Thursday, Yeah-Yeah and Elizabeth decided to skip the next day. The previous night had gone magnificent; they stayed out until the sun rose, throwing toilet paper through trees and smashing pumpkins. They then returned back to Elizabeth's house and stayed in her room, trading candy and telling ghost stories.

But not it was almost ten in the morning and they were slowly awaking.

"Hi," Alan whispered when Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"I want more candy," She answered. He smirked and placed a lemon head in her mouth, her favorite.

The next few minutes rolled by slowly but Yeah-Yeah eventually spoke.

"Hey, I-uhm- have to tell you something…important." Elizabeth felt an odd sensation in her stomach and she knew by the look in Yeah-Yeah's face that this was not going to be anything good.

"What is it?"

"Well, my parents, they decided to send me to Military school…" Elizabeth was speechless. But then millions of words flooded her mind.

"What the fuck? Why? Where? Are they fucking _retarded_?" She hollered. And then the dreaded question approached. Her stomach dropped. She felt warm water staining her face.

"When?" Yeah-Yeah pulled her close to himself and hugged her. He explained to her that his parents were convinced he was out of control and had no future. He explained that it was in Vermont. He explained that he would need to go to Military school for the rest of high school and then join the Army, thus going into war. He explained that he would be leaving in December.

Elizabeth felt like no air was going into her lungs. Tears were blurring her vision and she wept onto Alan's shirt.

"Alan," She wailed. "You're the only thing I have…without you, I don't know what I'd do, and if something happened to you…" Her cries intensified and she clung to him tighter. Yeah-Yeah kissed her forehead and felt his tears but tried to hide them.

"Elizabeth, nothing is gonna happen to me, I promise you." He reassured.

"But you don't know that!" She argued back. Yeah-Yeah squeezed her tighter because he knew she was right.

"Without you, I'm nothing." Elizabeth slowly whispered her sobs quieter now.

"Yeah, yeah I know sweetie…but we can't spend the rest of our time together thinking about the negatives…we have to make this last."

"I just-I'm going to miss you so fucking much…I _love_ you." Alan kissed her gently and replied, "I know, so am I. But I don't leave until December fifteenth…so we have almost two months together."

Elizabeth wiped her nose and tears away. He was right. They needed to be positive and spend their time together in a good way. She knew the ending was going to be painful but for Alan, it was worth everything she had.

**NOVEMBER 20TH **

The days for Alan and Elizabeth were going by so quickly and they each knew they had to make the most of it. With each day growing nearer to the fifteenth, their love grew.

**DECEMBER 13TH **

Two days. Forty eight hours. Two thousand eight hundred eighty minutes. One hundred seventy two thousand eight hundred seconds. That was all the time Alan and Elizabeth had together before he moved off to Vermont. They wouldn't see each other until July, summer. The couple had made a promise with each other that there was to be no more crying but today, Elizabeth was finally hit with reality. She locked herself in her room and wept; her sobs echoing throughout the empty house. Calvin never seemed to be around anymore…off with his friends all of the time. She held herself, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Elizabeth?" A voice was calling out. It was Yeah-Yeah. He made it to her room and found the door locked and heard sobs through it.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? Please open the door." Yeah-Yeah urged, slightly worried.

"No, just-just go away…" Elizabeth argued.

"Elizabeth, just open the door, please." After much pleading, she finally let him inside.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. She pulled away from him and mumbled, "Everything," and lay down on her bed. She felt a rush of tears coming and felt them bleed down her face. He followed and studied her.

"I thought we weren't gonna be upset anymore about this?" Yeah-Yeah said, softly.

"I know, but I just couldn't get all the bad thoughts to go away… Alan, I'm going to miss you so much," Elizabeth cried. He pulled her towards him and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Don't cry, everything is gonna go perfectly…trust me," Elizabeth trusted no one; at some point, everyone was going to fuck you over sometime. But yet, she found herself nodded and putting her trust into Alan. Well, because he was the only fucking person she truly loved.

**DECEMBER 25th**

Life was miserable. Christmas was shit. Yeah-Yeah was gone until summer. Elizabeth felt like dying. Nothing seemed like it would be able to continue as long as Alan was not there.

**MARCH 4th**

The days with Yeah-Yeah not being there grew easier and easier and Elizabeth's heart was still sewn together loosely. Her hope of seeing Yeah-Yeah in July grew stronger with each passing day.

**JULY 2nd**

Finally, Alan and Elizabeth were reunited, their love stronger than ever. They hugged, kissed, and made love all day. It was magical.

And so the pattern continued on for the next few years, their feelings remaining the same throughout each year.

The summer after their senior year was the summer everything shifted.

"Elizabeth," Yeah-Yeah whispered, kissing her cheek. "I need to tell you something…important." She suddenly flashed back to when they were sixteen, those words haunting her mind.

"Tell me," She said, hating herself afterwards.

"When I go back in September, I'll be going into combat…" Alan explained, staring at Elizabeth. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced a smile.

"Well, I guess we better start spending our time together now really fucking well," She smiled. Yeah-Yeah pulled her towards him, kissing her.

The next two months were the very best months Alan and Elizabeth had ever experienced. Everyday was spent with each other and they did whatever they pleased. Nobody else even mattered when the two were together. But the day Alan was to leave, approached. The night before was spent lying together and making small, inside jokes with each other.

The next day at noon, they walked into town together and to the bus stop. Yeah-Yeah set down his bag and looked to Elizabeth.

"I love you so much," He smiled. They hugged and she replied, "I love you too,"

Then, the bus pulled up, halting to a screeching stop. Yeah-Yeah glanced at it and then back to Elizabeth. She felt tears forming. She motioned for him to go to the bus with a smile. He grabbed his bag and planted a giant kiss on her lips and then headed towards the bus.

"Hey," She said. Yeah-Yeah turned back around, facing her. "Remember the day you taught me about the Babe?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I think about that day all the time… it reminds me of how I fell in love with you in the first place." He answered, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. He looked to the bus quickly and then to her.

"See ya'," Alan whispered.

"See ya'," Elizabeth answered, tears finally falling down her face. He then loaded the bus and left town. Elizabeth exhaled, trying to catch her breath and began walking home.

Every night, she prayed for Alan for him to come back and be safe and healthy. She missed him. Every day her heart ached for him more. She felt as if her heart was barely being held together by a few stitches. One more thing and she'd strike out from the game.

Calvin entered Elizabeth's room one night, silently with a solemn face. Elizabeth looked up at him and a felt a bad vibe.

"What's wrong?" She quietly asked, not wanting to know the answer. Calvin slowly shook his head and looked down.

"Alan was shot today, Elizabeth…he didn't make it," Calvin softly explained. Elizabeth opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"What…?" She whispered, tears already at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Liz,"

"No, no…he's not dead…he can't be…he promised me nothing would happen…" She quietly cried. Calvin walked over to hug his baby sister but she shifted away coldly.

"Get out; please…just-just leave me alone…" She cried. Calvin nodded but did what she wanted.

Elizabeth's heart was finally torn apart; the stitches ripped violently, drawing blood and pain with it. She had put her trust in him and he had let her down, just like she knew he would. Trust and love just was not worth having in another person…nothing good was _ever_ possible from it. Alan McClennan was a soul that Elizabeth Thomas was connected to and loved, giving her happiness and joy. But just as Elizabeth believed, God cheated her and took him away from her. Elizabeth spent the rest of her life questioning why things happened to her the way they did, but she never found any answers. Life was just something people had to live with and after the pain and suffering of all of it was over, that was it. Nothing more. Death.


End file.
